


Damn, you look so good in that suit

by potato_claudia



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: #Merlindidnthavetolistentothat, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Eggsy, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Hartwin, Hartwin NSFW, M/M, Rimming, Smut one shot, Suit Kink, Thank you for all the reads and kudos on my last fic, Top!Harry, Vibrators, hartwin smut, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_claudia/pseuds/potato_claudia
Summary: Harry does NOT have a suit kink.Okay, well, maybea little.He just freaking love it whenever his lover wears a suit. He looksso goddamn hot that he just wanna bend him over and fuck him hard.





	Damn, you look so good in that suit

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO another fic! Yah I can't even believe it myself too.  
> I'm actually doing that 30 day challenge where you set some goals and do them for 30 days, and one of them is "Write and post a fic a day", so I'll be doing that.  
> I'm so tired now ahh. I've been writing and editing this fic for hours. And it’s already midnight from where I’m living  
> As always, if you spotted any typos and grammar mistakes, pls tell me in the comments. Also, feel free to tell me whatever you want about the fic! Tell me what can be improved and what you think I could do better. It really helps me a lot  
> Thank you!  
> Have a nice day

Harry does NOT have a suit kink.

Okay, well, maybe _a little._

He just freaking love it whenever his lover wears a suit. He looks _so goddamn hot that he just wanna bend him over and fuck him hard._

This time, they’re invited to their target’s wedding and they suited up nicely. Both of them wore a tux and Harry licked his lips at how perfectly it just shows off his lover’s body. 

Eggsy was just drinking his martini and talking to their target, Gary when all of a sudden he felt the vibrations from his ass getting stronger, he almost choked on his drink. He gulped then bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning. Harry had had him put a vibrator on before they had left, and if he could stop himself from coming, Harry would fuck him and let him come. Eggsy turned to look at Harry, who grinned and nodded at him, with his face flushed.

 _What a fucking arse_ He cursed inside his head. It’s gonna be hard controlling himself. 

“Are you okay?” Gary asked him and Eggsy smiled. “I’m okay.” Eggsy said reassuringly.

Gary then excused himself to go greet his best friend who just arrived. Eggsy went over to the bar and took another Martini to drink. Harry walked other to him and whispered to him lowly. 

“You look so fucking hot and cute in that tux, baby. If we’re not in public now I’d bend you over and fuck you so hard that you can’t walk tomorrow.” He growled and nibbled his ear. Eggsy choked on his drink again and coughed so loud that nearly everyone was looking at him. He blushed, shouted “I’m so terribly sorry” and looked at him with his eyes wide. “Harry!!” 

“What?” Harry looked at him and smiled innocently as he reached for the remote in his pocket and turned it all the way up. Eggsy slammed the Martini down on the table and gripped the desk and let out a whimper, causing the people around him to look at him shocked. It’s vibrating so goddamn hard against his prostate and he’s going to come soon. He looked up at Harry as his eyes starts to tear up. He turned it down to a lower setting and Eggsy stood up straight. 

“Remember what I said back at home.” Harry whispered again, winked and walked away.

“Guys, do you remember that me and Roxy are listening to exactly what you guys are saying? God.” Merlin said and coughed.

Eggsy was flushed with embarrassment as he realized that Roxy and Merlin knew exactly what just happened. “Sorry. We’ll get back to work now.”

“We’ve located the computer you needed to hack. It’s on the second floor on the mansion, the room right next to the toilet. We’ll guide you there.” Merlin said.

During their mission, Harry kept on playing with the remote, turning it up and down again and again, making Eggsy whimper and bite his lips as he tried his best not to moan. Once they successfully finished the mission, a close one with the target almost noticing what they were doing, they got on their car and went home.

During the ride, Harry turned the vibrator to the highest setting. Eggsy covered his mouth and tried not to moan, though he failed a bit, letting out groans and whines. But thank god the driver, Charlie, who is a man in his mid-30s, didn’t notice. Or, well, at least he pretended that he didn’t notice. Eggsy tried shifting in the seat to stop it from hitting his prostate, but the vibrator just pressed against it even harder that Eggsy couldn’t even hold it in and moaned. He couldn’t hold it anymore. He needs to come.

“Please… I can’t…” He looked at Harry with his teary eyes and said. “Please daddy.” He said louder and moaned again. The driver completely ignored them and kept driving.

“I’m sure you can baby.” He said softly and smiled. Finally, they were just one block away from their home, but it seemed like a century for the car to arrive at the driveway. Eggsy immediately rushed out off the car and got in their house with Harry slowly following him inside.

“Merlin, we’ll debrief tomorrow.” Harry said and took off his glasses. 

Eggsy immediately pulled the vibrator out once he’s in the bedroom and panted. He was so goddamn close. Harry came in and smiled at his lover’s look. He looks so wrecked now and it’s so hot. 

“Lay on the bed with your ass in the air now.” He ordered and Eggsy obeyed, careful as to not to brush his sensitive and leaking member against the bed because he’s gonna goddamn come if there’s any sort of contact to his cock. He walked over to the side of the bed and slapped his ass, which caused Eggsy to whimper in surprise. He took Eggsy’s pants off. Harry licked his lips and took a cock ring and took off his own tie to tie Eggsy’s hands up. He bit his lips and stood back to enjoy the view. Eggsy turned back and looked at him with lust-filled eyes, his ass clutching with anticipation. Harry kneed down, slipped the ring on Eggsy’s cock, and kissed his thigh. “You’ve been such a good boy for daddy, sweetheart.” He then planted small kisses on his ass cheek. “I’m going to reward you.” He said again as he flipped him over, loosened Eggsy’s tie, and licked a strip across his tiny pink hole. He sucked on the sensitive spot between his hole and his balls which made Eggsy moan and tip his head back. Harry whirled around his hole with his tongue then finally pushed it in when Eggsy started whining. He moaned as Harry spread his hole and lick the inside of his hole, taking his time to tease his boy. Eggsy looked at at Harry with his mouth in an ‘O’ shape, pretty noises coming out from his mouth. Harry smiled at him and then pulled his tongue out and pushed back in faster, eating his ass out in a rather fast pace. He pulled out and licked his lips, then reached for the lube that’s on top of the bedside table.

He lubed up his fingers up and pushed his middle finger in. Eggsy groaned with pain and Harry kissed his thighs reassuringly. He let him adjust first before moving. He moved rather slowly first, then faster once he’s sure that Eggsy is ready. Then he pushed in his index finger and Eggsy bit the sheets with his teeth and gripped it tight as Harry start to fuck him with his fingers. By the third one he was a panting and whining mess. Harry pushed his tongue in along with his fingers, eating him out as he fuck him with his fingers. Eggsy moaned his name and begged for him to fuck him now as he did so. 

“Patience honey.” Harry said as he pulled out his fingers kissed his thighs again.

“Daddy I wanna suck your cock.” Eggsy said while panting. 

“Fuck baby.” Harry groaned and pulled his fingers out as Eggsy sat up once his body relaxed a bit. Harry leaned over to kiss him and stood up. Eggsy got his his knees and watched with his eyes wide as Harry get stripped. He put his suit on the chair near the bed and took his underwear off. Eggsy reached and pulled his gigantic cock and his mouth water the second he sees it. It’s so think and it’s leaking pre-come on the tip. He groaned loudly. He just really loves his cock and can’t wait to get this lips around it.

Eggsy opened his mouth and slowly starts to deep throat him, almost choking at the attempt. His nose touching his pubes once the tip of his cock reached the bottom of his throat. He started bobbing his head once his throat relaxed. Harry groaned and rolled his head back, his right hand moving to grip his hair. He let go off his cock and then licked up and down teasingly, making Harry moan. He then used his tongue to whirl around the tip of his cock and licked back down again. He jerked Harry’s cock off with his right hand while sucking his balls, then licking around it. Harry bit his lips and looked down at Eggsy, who was looking at him too with his beautiful eyes. Harry smiled at how perfect he looks while sucking his cock on his knees in his suit. Eggsy then licked back up and went back to working on his cock. Harry pulled on his hair as he started to fuck his mouth, groaning as he did so. Eggsy moaned and this made his cock vibrate. “God, baby. You’re really good with your mouth.” He praised. He pulled Eggsy off once he got close and pulled him up by his arm. 

They kissed passionately as Harry pushed him down on the bed with his back on the bed. Harry held Eggsy’s legs up and rested them on his shoulder. He lubed up his own cock and pushed in. He groaned at the tightness of his hole wrapping around the tip of his cock, and slowly pushed the rest of the way in. Eggsy screamed with pain and pleasure as he felt his hole getting stretched by Harry’s perfect cock. He started moving his hips once Eggsy adjusted. He paused a while to unbutton his suit while Eggsy clutched tight around his dick and whined. 

“Please don’t stop. Please please please please.”He begged again. Eggsy is always begging and whining, but Harry finds it hot and loves it whenever he does.

Harry started out slow first, taking his time to take long thrusts and brushing against his prostate just to tease him. He left love bites on his neck and played with his sensitive nipples. Eggsy whimpered at how good it feels, but still he wants it faster. It still feels good this way, but he wants it harder and rougher and faster.

“Please daddy. Please, faster.” He said and Harry left one last love bite on his neck.

“As you wish honey.” He thrusted slightly faster and Eggsy started begging again. Harry went from slow to brutally fast as he thrust in and out in an inhuman speed. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans, grunts and whimpers of both men echoed through the room. Eggsy was a moaning mess now and he’s gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles went white. Eggsy screamed and rolled his eyes when Harry completely pulled out and slammed back in, nailing his prostate. Harry continued fucking him while aiming at his spot, hiting it every time he thrusted back in. Harry pulled out completely and watched as Eggsy’s hole clutch around nothing, then slammed back in so hard that Eggsy rolled his eyes and tears seep through his eyes.

“Daddy… Can… I please- AH FUCK- come???” He panted and shouted.

“Go on honey. You’ve been a good boy for daddy.” He said as he took the ring off and jerked him off at the same pace as he’s fucking him. Eggsy came so hard that his back arched off the bed. He screamed Harry’s name so freaking loud that his throat hurts and if his neighbours didn’t know Harry’s name before now, they would now. Harry fucked him through his orgasm and continued fucking his sensitive body. Eggsy whined as his body tried its hardest to come with nothing left. Eggsy started mumbling “please” over and over again until Harry came inside him with a grunt. He moaned lowly as his come spilled inside his ass. He pulled out and started panting once he came down from his high. He stood there for a while to calm down and watched as come started leaking out from Eggsy’s hole. He then went to the bathroom, turned on the bath and made sure that the water is warm before pulling the suit off of Eggsy and picking him up and got in the bath with him. He cleaned them up with lavender-scented soap and touched him gently like the most precious thing in the world. He planted small and gentle kisses on his neck. Eggsy closed his eyes and relaxed his body as Harry massaged his body and praised him for being such a good boy for him. Harry has always been so gentle with Eggsy every time after they had sex. Eggsy loves it actually. He loves how Harry compliments and praises him. It makes him feel so warm and happy inside.

After a while, he helped Eggsy out of the bath tub and dried both of them up. He simply got boxers for the both of them, put them on, and went to bed. He picked Eggsy up and placed him on the bed, then turned the lights off and got on bed with him. He smiled, hugged Eggsy close and kissed him on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this:) If there's anything that you think can be improved, please don't hesitate to tell me. I won't mind.  
> Have a nice day, xx.  
> Stay awesome:)  
> ~  
> Tumblr:potato-claudia  
> Wattpad:potato_claudia  
> I'm also on Twitter, Insta etc and I basically use the same username on every website.


End file.
